


NOT MY SISTER

by Glytchy



Category: Hakuoki (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Fights, Gen, Genderbending, Sass, drabble trash, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy





	

Listening in terror as the shisengumi heads decided her fate, Chizuru bit back tears praying for help, when one of the men demanded proof of gender she cried out in fear.

The sound swallowed by a rageful roar and the sudden crash of a body barreling through the paper doors.

“Give back my hime chan!” Came a muffled furious shout, the assailants eyes landed on the young girl disguised as a boy, a cry of utter relief escaping them. 

“BABY SISTER! I've come to save you” The equally disguised woman rushed forth, ducking beneath the arcing blade of one of the samurai that had managed to recover his wits before the others.

Hajime Saito swung down again, attempting to correct the first dodge Chizuru’s sibling managed, but again the wild teen avoided his blade, whipping and flailing as they did to avoid attacks the attacker connected a deep unforgiving kick to Saito’s groin, dropping him. 

The others made to attack, however Hijikata simply pulled Chizuru close to him, the young girls face burning hotly, her shocked cry causing her sibling to freeze in place, one foot in Shinpachi’s face the other dangling as her upper body was suspended from having caught Harada in a choke hold. 

A horrific cry tearing from her when Saito limped forth to try and rip the savage from his comrades, only to tear open the men's kimono revealing heavy breasts to the men. 

“BIG SIS TATSU!” Hijikata simply released Chizuru, allowing her to run to her elder sister, the female curled in on herself to hide her body from the men. 

“N-none of you have any honor!” Tatsu sobbed, her shame apparent.

Kondo let out a shout and quickly tore his own upper robe off dashing to cover the embarrassed young woman. “Please forgive us! Saito! Seppuku this instant!” Kondo bellowed.

Hijikata sighed and tossed a sandal at the dramatic man. “Chizuru I take it this wretched whelp is your sister, tell me girl, just how did you get past the guards at the gates?” 

“I'm agile. There's a tree, one merely has to be brave enough to climb it and leap into the court yard.”


End file.
